


Sejak kapan?

by sisazat



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Curious Hasbi, I love to see them being cute to eachother, M/M, Soft content alert
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisazat/pseuds/sisazat
Summary: Berawal dari rasa penasaran Hasbi.





	1. Chapter 1

_KRINGGG KRINGGG KRINGGG_

Jam weker di kamar itu teruslah berbunyi. Namun sang empunya kamar tampak ogah-ogahan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Dengan setengah sadar, ia meraih jam weker di meja nakasnya itu. Menekan salah satu tombol disana agar suara berisik itu berhenti.

"Hhhh. Jam berapa sih?"

Dengan malas ia melirik ke arah jam yang baru saja ia matikan suara berisiknya itu.

"HAH? JAM TUJUH?"

Hasbi melompat panik dari tempat tidurnya. Ia kesiangan. Semalam memang ia terjaga sampai larut karena ada pekerjaan yang harus ia tuntaskan. 

Dan pagi ini, seperti biasa jam 8 dia sudah harus berada di kantor. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia bersiap diri. Mandi secepat kilat, baju yang diambil juga asal saja. Yang penting rapih. Memang sih masih ada waktu 1 jam. Tapi macetnya Jakarta ini kan tidak tanggung tanggung. Untung saja hari ini bukan jadwalnya untuk menjemput bosnya terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, bisa kena omelan dobel dari bosnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membawa kendaraan dan memesan ojek online.

Tepat pukul 08:00, Hasbi berhasil sampai di depan gedung kantornya. Saking paniknya, hampir saja ia lupa melepas helm milik ojol tersebut dari kepalanya. Untung saja belum sampai diteriaki.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari memasuki gedung, bolak-balik mengecek jam tangannya. 

"Aduh sudah telat."

Ngos-ngosan, Hasbi menaiki lift dengan peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. 

_Ting. _

Akhirnya ia tiba di lantai yang ia tuju. Ia langsung bergegas menuju ruangan bosnya. Mengetok pintunya terlebih dahulu lalu masuk kedalam.

"Oh, Hasbi." sapa Ridwan Bahri sesaat setelah Hasbi masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kamu kenapa? Sampai ngos-ngosan begitu."

"Pak maaf pak saya terlambat. Semalam saya lembur mengerjakan laporan yang bapak minta. Tapi saya sudah selesaikan, pak." jawabnya panik

"Ini jam...? Delapan lebih sepuluh. Yasudah tidak apa apa. Mana laporannya? Saya mau lihat." 

"Baik pak sebentar-" Hasbi segera membuka tas nya.

_Loh kok... Print outnya tidak ada. Waduh gimana ini. _

"Emm... Anu... Pak. Sepertinya print out nya tertinggal..."

_Aduh mampus aku kena marah lagi. _

"Ketinggalan?" tanya Ridwan dingin.

Hasbi hanya mengangguk pelan, sudah siap dimarahi. 

"Yasudahlah. Ada softcopynya kan? Kamu printkan ulang saja disini."

_Loh, tumben? Biasanya sudah langsung marah-marah. Nyebut-nyebut soal tanggung jawab, apalah._

"Baik, Pak." lega rasanya tidak jadi dimarahi.

Tapi alih-alih senang, Hasbi malah bingung dan penasaran, apa yang terjadi sampai bos nya yang biasanya super strict ini jadi baik tiba-tiba. 

* * *

_Jam makan siang._

Ridwan memasuki ruangan kecil milik asistennya yang berada tepat disebelah ruangannya.

"Hasbi, tidak istirahat kamu?"

"Nanti saja, pak. Tanggung kerjaan saya."

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja dulu. Di ruangan saya ada makanan banyak. Saya tidak habis kalau sendiri."

"Tapi pak..."

"Saya tidak menerima penolakan. Saya tunggu di ruangan saya." jawab Ridwan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hasbi. 

_Pak Ridwan kenapa ya? Kok aneh sekali hari ini. Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Ah sudahlah. Mumpung pak bos lagi baik._

Hasbi segera menutup laptopnya, lalu ia menyusul Ridwan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Saat melangkah masuk, benar saja. Aroma makanan lezat memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Terlihat beberapa bungkus makanan berjejer di _coffee table_ milik Ridwan.

"Banyak sekali pak. Ini mah bisa porsi 3 orang."

"Iyanih. Yang belikan kebanyakan. Makanya saya ajak kamu makan."

"Ada yang belikan pak?"

"Iya. Tidak perlu tanya siapa. Sudah, makan saja. Ayo, diambil."

Setelah mendapat izin dari bosnya, Hasbi memberanikan diri untuk mengambil makanan untuknya. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. 

Sesekali, suara notifikasi handphone Ridwan mengisi keheningan ruangan itu.

Ridwan Bahri bukanlah orang yang sebegitu sering mengecek ponselnya, tetapi hari ini berbeda. Ia tampak asik dengan ponsel pintarnya itu. Setiap ada bunyi notifikasi masuk, Ridwan segera membalasnya.

Aneh, menurut Hasbi. Ia semakin yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi ia takut untuk mencari tahu. Bukan urusannya juga sebenarnya. Ia buang jauh-jauh rasa penasaran itu. Dan melanjutkan sesi makan siang gratisnya.

"Hasbi, saya mau cuci tangan dulu ya. Bermiyak sekali nih. Kamu makan lagi saja, habiskan juga boleh." ujar Ridwan sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Meletakkan ponselnya di atas _coffee table_. Lalu meninggalkan Hasbi yang masih menyantap gorengan miliknya. 

Sesaat setelah Ridwan meninggalkan ruangan. Layar ponsel pintar itu menyala. Diiringi dengan bunyi notifikasi.

Refleks Hasbi melirikkan matanya ke arah layar ponsel tersebut.

> H.S.
> 
> Besok besok kita makan bersama. Aku janji.

_H.S.? Siapa? Makan Bersama? Apa ada hubungannya dengan perilaku aneh pak Ridwan hari ini?_

* * *

Seminggu berlalu. Namun Hasbi tetap tidak bisa melupakan hari itu. Hari dimana bosnya, Ridwan Bahri berperilaku berbeda. Tidak dingin seperti biasanya. 

Seminggu penuh itu pula Hasbi dihantui oleh rasa penasaran. 

Hari itu, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Sehingga mengharuskan Hasbi lembur di kantor. Begitu juga dengan Ridwan. 

Pukul 10 malam.

Hasbi telah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya. Ia berniat pamit dengan bosnya. Sekalian mengecek apakah bos nya masih butuh bantuannya atau tidak. 

Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruangan besar disebelah ruangan miliknya. Ketika ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, tidak ada respon dari dalam. 

Dari balik kacamata tebalnya, ia melihat sang bos sudah tertidur pulas di mejanya.

_Sepertinya Pak Ridwan kelelahan. Sampai tertidur disini._

Perlahan pria berkacamata itu mendekat, berniat membangunkan bos nya itu lalu menyarankannya untuk pulang saja. Baru saja ia mau membangunkan Ridwan, matanya tertuju pada tangan ridwan di atas meja. Ada yang berbeda disana.

Cincin.

Ia sampai melepas kacamatanya, mengucek matanya dengan cepat, lalu memakai kacamata tebalnya lagi.

Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

Ya, Hasbi tidak salah lihat. Cincin di jari manis Ridwan Bahri. 

_Tunggu. Sejak kapan?_

Yang selama ini Hasbi tahu, pak Ridwan memang sudah mempunyai keluarga. Bahkan sudah memiliki anak yang sudah besar besar. Tapi beliau sudah berpisah dengan mantan istrinya sejak lama. Tidak mungkin kan cincin kawin yang lama dipakai lagi? Apakah pak Ridwan baru saja tunangan? Atau bahkan sudah menikah lagi?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar dikepala Hasbi. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menghapus rasa penasarannya.

_Ah, tidak. Bukan urusanmu, Hasbi. _ _Jangan ikut campur._

Kembali ke tujuan awal, membangunkan bos nya.

"Pak, bangun pak. Sudah malam, bapak pulang saja. Saya nanti yang bantu bereskan."

"Hm? Eh, iya Bi. Maaf saya ketiduran." jawab Ridwan yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya

"Bapak masih ada kerjaan? Kalau masih ada biar saya bereskan. "

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada. Terimakasih, Bi. Baiklah, kamu juga jangan terlalu lama. Habis bereskan, pulang saja."

Ridwan bangkit dari kursi empuknya, mengambil tasnya. Masih dengan mata mengantuk. 

"Selamat malam." meninggalkan Hasbi sendirian di ruangan besar tersebut.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Hasbi bergegas membereskan meja Ridwan yang penuh dengan kertas dan berkas-berkas penting.

Ketika ia membereskan tumpukan kertas tersebut, ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke bawah meja.

"Ah sial." umpatnya.

Ia menaruh tumpukan kertas yang ia pegang terlebih dahulu, lalu ia merangkak ke bawah meja untuk mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh tadi.

Sebuah amplop.

Diambilnya amplop panjang itu, lalu kembali ia berdiri. Tak sengaja, Hasbi membaca tulisan di luar amplop tersebut.

> Untuk: Ridwan Bahri
> 
> Dari: H.S.

Melihat tulisan tersebut, mengingatkan Hasbi pada notifikasi ponsel Ridwan Bahri. 

_H.S.? Siapakah H.S. ini sebenarnya?_

Rasa penasaran Hasbi begitu besar, ingin rasanya ia membuka surat tersebut. Tapi apakah sopan? Kedua tangannya sudah siap membuka amplop tersebut.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya. 

_Tidak. Tidak boleh. Sudah ah. Bereskan semua lalu pulang._

10 menit berlalu. Hasbi sudah selesai membereskan ruangan bosnya. Cepat juga, pikirnya. Ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tak lupa menguncinya. Menuju lobby, menunggu taxi yang telah ia pesan.

Sesampainya di lobby, sesaat sebelum pintu kaca otomatis itu terbuka, ia melihat dua orang yang nampaknya familiar. Lobby kantor tampak sepi. Hanya ada Hasbi, dua orang diluar sana, dan mobil _Mercedes _Hitam yang menunggu dua orang tersebut. Hasbi seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya secara seksama siapa orang yang ada diluar itu.

Dua orang lelaki, satunya mengenakan stelan jas merah marun. Tingginya tak jauh berbeda dari dirinya. Yang satunya, lebih tinggi sekitar 20cm dibanding lelaki yang lain. Dengan jas hijau, serta kumis dan jenggot yang tercukur rapi. 

Tampak pria yang lebih tinggi itu mengusap lembut kepala pria di depannya, dari jauh, terlihat keduanya tersenyum terhadap satu sama lain. Selanjutnya, pria dengan jas hijau itu merendahkan badannya, mengecup kening si pria berjas merah marun.

Hasbi terus memperhatikan dalam diam, memicingkan matanya, berharap dapat memperjelas penglihatannya. 

_Sebentar... Itu... Pak Ridwan dan... Pengkor?_


	2. Jangan Bilang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Ridwan Bahri dan Pengkor? Apa yang mereka rahasiakan?

Akhirnya setelah satu minggu yang cukup melelahkan, tibalah hari terakhir sebelum _weekend_ datang.

Jumat itu, Ridwan Bahri terlihat datang ke kantornya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dengan membawa aktentas hitam miliknya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tangga dan lorong panjang menuju ruangan kerja miliknya. 

Suasana hatinya sedang bagus nampaknya.

Dibukanya aktentas hitam miliknya di atas mejanya, mengeluarkan beberapa berkas di dalamnya sambil mengecek nya satu persatu. Diantara berkas-berkas tersebut, terselip sebuah amplop yang tidak asing bagi Ridwan. Sebuah amplop putih yang sudah terbuka, namun masih sangat rapi. Di sisi depan amplop itu bertuliskan, 

> Untuk: Ridwan Bahri
> 
> Dari: H.S.

Ridwan yang melihat surat itu hanyalah tersenyum. Memori di kepalanya seakan otomatis me-_replay_ sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin. 

_Flashback. _

_Sore itu, Ridwan baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sungguh lelah rasanya, matanya sudah terasa sangat berat. Padahal ia masih punya beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang hasrus ia selesaikan. 'Ah beli kopi saja deh' batinnya. Mungkin sedikit kopi bisa membuat tenaganya kembali, atau paling tidak matanya bisa terbuka lebar._

_Ridwan meninggalkan ruangannya, menuju ke cafetaria di lantai bawah. Jam segini cafetaria pasti selalu sepi. Biasanya ramai pada waktu jam makan siang, atau malah malam sekalian. Ia lalu berdiri di depan kedai kopi disana. Melihat daftar menu yang terpampang di papan tulis hitam, memikirkan apa yang harus ia pesan. _

_"Kopi susu, dua." ujar seorang wira yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Ridwan._

_Ridwan yang melihatnya langsung melangkahkan kakinya selangkah kesamping. Mempersilakan pria itu terlebih dahulu._

_"Silakan, pak."_

_Setelah mendapatkan dua gelas kopi susunya, diberikannya yang satu kepada Ridwan._

_"Untuk anda. Tidak usah berterimakasih. Mari, kembali keatas." ucapannya terdengar dingin. Terlebih lagi kalau orang baru pertamakali mendengarnya. Bahkan pelayan cafetaria tadi hanya menunduk saja selama kehadirannya. Ridwan kemudian menerima kopinya._

_"Pak Haidar ini, repot-repot saja." Sang lawan bicara hanyalah tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke lantai atas bersama. Menaiki lift hanya dalam diam._

_Ting. Pintu lift terbuka. Harusnya ruangan mereka belok ke kiri. Tetapi dengan cepat pria yang lebih tinggi itu menggenggam tangan Ridwan, mengajak dirinya belok ke kanan. Diajaknya Ridwan ke sebuah lorong sepi. Tidak ada apapun disana. Hanyalah sinar mentari sore kekuningan yang masuk melalui jendela._

_"Ada apa, mas Haidar?"_

_"Tadi disana aku tidak bisa, aku cuma mau berikan ini." dikeluarkannya sebuah amplop dari saku dalam jas nya. _

_"Jangan dibuka sebelum kamu sampai rumah."_

_"Apa ini?"_

_"Surat dariku. Pokoknya jangan dibuka sampai kamu pulang. Sudah sana, kembali ke ruanganmu." _

_Ridwan hanya mengangguk. Meninggalkan Haidar disana, untuk kembali ke ruangannya._

.

_TOK TOK TOK._

Lamunannya mendadak terhenti karena ketukan pintu tersebut. 

_Oh, Hasbi rupanya._

Jam delapan lebih sepuluh. Hasbi terlambat. Namun karena _mood_ nya sedang baik, Ridwan memaafkannya. 

> 11:20AM
> 
> Text Message from H.S.
> 
> Aku pesankan makanan ya untukmu siang ini. Kalau sempat, kita makan bersama. Tapi kalau tidak, maaf ya. Berarti aku ada keperluan mendadak.

Ridwan tersenyum melihat pesan yang ia dapat di ponsel pintarnya. _Ah, _lagi lagi ia tersenyum. Tak lama setelah pesan itu, ada seseorang yang mengantarkan beberapa bungkus makanan ke ruangan Ridwan. Ridwan tidak tahu pasti siapa dia, namun Ridwan tahu kalau makanan ini yang dimaksud Haidar. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu Haidar untuk datang dan makan bersamanya. Semoga saja Haidar sempat.

30 menit...

1 jam...

Haidar tak kunjung datang. Kalau begini sih bau-baunya tidak jadi makan bersama.

Benar saja rupanya, layar ponsel Ridwan menyala, ada pesan dari Haidar.

> 12:30PM
> 
> Text Message from H.S.
> 
> Wan, maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus.

Senyum yang daritadi menghiasi wajah Ridwan lenyap begitu saja. Sedih, ya. Bukan hanya karena tidak jadi makan bersama Haidar. Tapi dia juga memikirkan bagaimana menghabiskan semua makanan ini sendirian

_Oh iya, Hasbi._

Ridwan memasuki ruangan kecil milik asistennya yang berada tepat disebelah ruangannya.

"Hasbi, tidak istirahat kamu?"

"Nanti saja, pak. Tanggung kerjaan saya."

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja dulu. Di ruangan saya ada makanan banyak. Saya tidak habis kalau sendiri."

"Tapi pak..."

"Saya tidak menerima penolakan. Saya tunggu di ruangan saya." jawab Ridwan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hasbi. 

Siang itu akhirnya Ridwan makan ditemani oleh asistennya. Selama makan ia hanya diam, sambil beberapa kali membalas pesan singkat di ponselnya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkan Hasbi. Tapi matanya terus tertuju pada bosnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu?" Rupanya Ridwan sadar kalau dia diperhatikan.

"Ng-nggak apa apa pak." Jawab Hasbi cepat. Ia memilih kembali fokus pada makanannya.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, namun seminggu penuh itu pula Ridwan tak henti-hentinya terlihat senang sepanjang hari. Bahkan terkadang sang asisten menemukan dirinya tersenyum sendiri saat membuka ponselnya. 

_Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan pak Ridwan?_

Hal itulah yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan di dalam otak Hasbi. Bosnya ini tampak berbeda akhir akhir ini.

Sampai pada malam itu, malam dimana pertamakalinya Ridwan pulang bersama Haidar. Sebenarnya Ridwan sudah menolak secara halus berkali-kali. Tapi kali ini Haidar tetap kekeh untuk mengajak Ridwan pulang bersama.

Ridwan pun menurut. Sebelumnya ia sempat ketiduran di ruangannya. Namun Hasbi membangunkannya. Untung saja dibangunkan, kalau tidak kasihan Haidar yang sudah menunggunya pulang.

Setelah pamit pada asistennya itu, Ridwan menuju ke Lobby untuk menemui Haidar. Haidar bilang ia menunggu disana.

Benar saja, Haidar sudah terlihat menunggu disana ketika Ridwan datang. Kehadiran Ridwan disambut senyuman oleh Haidar. 

"Sudah beres semua?"

"Sudah kok mas. Maaf ya lama. Tadi aku ketiduran segala."

"Tak apa. Tadi rapatku juga baru selesai. Kamu kelihatannya mengantuk sekali. Pulang ya?"

Ridwan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Antar ke rumah kan?"

"Kalau ke rumah mas mau gak?"

"Eh, maksudnya?" Ridwan tersentak. Baru ini Haidar mengajaknya pulang (ke rumahnya).

"Memangnya ada kasur lebih? Kamar lebih?" Ridwan terlihat sedikit pucat. Kaget tentunya. Tiba-tiba diajak pulang ke rumah Haidar. Padahal yang ia tau, rumahnya ini besar sekali. Anak anak angkatnya juga tinggal disana. Lalu bagaimana, pikirnya.

"Tidak ada. Kamu tidur dikasurku saja." Jawab Haidar santai. Sementara itu muncul rona merah di pipi Ridwan. Bagaimana tidak? Malam ini ia akan tidur bersama Haidar, kekasih hatinya.

"Tapi, mas... anakmu."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Tenang saja, ya?" Haidar lalu mengelus kepala Ridwan. Menatap mata sang kekasih yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Berusaha meyakinkan Ridwan kalau semua akan aman. Ditambah senyuman manis yang diberikannya. 

Melihat ekspresi wajah Ridwan yang sudah berubah tenang, Haidar mendekatkan dirinya pada Ridwan, mencium keningnya. Oh, Ridwan tentunya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, malu. Namun pada saat ia memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat Hasbi sedang berdiri mematung dari balik kaca.

Oh tidak. Mereka berdua ketahuan.

Haidar yang ikut menyadarinya, cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobil Mercedes hitam miliknya. Menyuruh Ridwan untuk masuk, lalu disusul olehnya. Meninggalkan Hasbi yang masih terbengong-bengong di lobby.

* * *

Pagi itu, Hasbi datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Bukan karena ia dikejar pekerjaan. Hanya saja ia semalam sulit tidur. Bangun juga terlalu pagi. Tapi daripada hanya bersantai-santai dirumah, ia memilih untuk berangkat lebih awal.

Di kantor ia hanya berdiam diri, menunggu bosnya datang tentunya. Dalam lamunannya, lagi-lagi ia teringat kejadian kemarin. Saat ia memergoki Pak Ridwan dan Pengkor. Ia tak berani ikut campur tapi melupakan hal itu juga bukanlah hal mudah.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba telfon mejanya berbunyi. Diangkatnya telfon tersebut.

"Hasbi? Ke ruangan saya. Saya mau bicara."

Oh, dari ruangan sebelah rupanya. Pikiran Hasbi jadi kemana-mana sekarang. Takut-takut dia akan dimarahi atau bahkan diancam karena menyaksikan romantisa Ridwan dan Pengkor dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki ruangan disebelah ruangan kecilnya.

"Ada apa pak? Bapak memanggil saya?"

"Iya. Beri tahu saya. Sudah berapa lama kamu ada disana semalam?"

Deg. Benar saja perkiraan Hasbi. Pasti mengenai hal itu.

"L-lima menit pak."

"Berarti kamu lihat banyak." 

Hasbi terdiam, tidak berani menjawab.

"Baiklah. Sudah terlanjur kamu melihat. Tapi saya minta satu. Jangan sampai ini ketahuan siapapun."

"M-maksudnya pak?"

Ridwan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kamu lihat saya dengan Haidar kemarin, kan? Saya rasa kamu juga masih penasaran ada apa dengan kami."

"Kami sudah tunangan"

_HAH?!_

Jika ia bisa, Hasbi pasti sudah berteriak di depan Pak Ridwan. Dugaannya selama ini benar. Pak Ridwan tunangan. Tapi ia tak habis pikir kalau Pak Ridwan bertungangan dengan Pengkor. Orang yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh anggota dewan, termasuk dirinya. Hasbi hanya terdiam melihat ke arah Ridwan. Tidak berani memberikan komentar.

"Kalau kamu butuh penjelasan, saya tunangan dengannya sejak seminggu lalu. Makanya saya terlihat bahagia ya, katanya? Tapi memang seminggu ini mood saya jadi bagus sekali."

"Iya sih... Pak..." jawabnya ragu.

"Sepertinya masih begitu mengejutkan untukmu ya? Tak apa. Saya juga tidak percaya. Waktu minggu lalu tiba-tiba saya jadi senang, itu karena saya dapat surat dari Haidar. Lalu minggunya, dia melamar saya."

Hasbi hanya terbengong bengong mendengar cerita Ridwan. Tidak bisa dipercaya memang. Sepertinya mustahil, namun beginilah kenyataannya. 

"Tapi saya minta kamu untuk tutup mulut. Jangan pernah beritahu hal ini pada siapapun. Tidak satu orangpun." Ridwan yang tadinya santai, tiba tiba berubah jadi dingin. Tanda ia benar benar sedang serius. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi lebih tajam. 

"Kamu tau apa resikonya, Hasbi."

Hasbi hanya menunduk, menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit tanda mengerti.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kembalilah bekerja dan anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apapun." 

Ridwan menarik bibirnya tersenyum sedikit. 

Sedangkan Hasbi, peluh menetes dari kepalanya. Beban yang dia pikul makin hari makin berat saja. Segera ia pamit kepada bosnya, meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut.

_Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, sepertinya hidupku tak akan mudah. _Batinnya.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I lost the data once. Then I need to re-write it again with a little bit changes.  
I am sorry this is so messy but i hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a picture of Ridwan Bahri wearing a ring on his finger. I wondered if it's a real props or just Lukman Sardi who forgot to take it off. Here's the link of it. https://twitter.com/kyumberbatch/status/1181118261670203392
> 
> Lanjut gak?


End file.
